Glee: The Bitterness of Being Left Behind
by WildeAbrams
Summary: (SEASON 6 CONJECTURE) Drama ensues between former lovers Kitty and Artie. My conjecture as to what happens when he returns to McKinley and they encounter each other a year-and-a-half after their breakup. [ Based upon some early spoilers for season 6, set during the episode Homecoming (6x02). Written months before the episode aired, so it varies quite a bit from the aired eposode. ]


Glee Season 6: The Bitterness of Being Left Behind

By WildeAbrams

WildeAbrams on Twitter

Authors Notes: The following story is a one-shot loosely based upon spoilers for the Season 6, Episode 2: Homecoming. I don't normally do this but the story has been floating around in my head ever since I read the spoiler and I had to get it out, and figured I'd share it with my readers.

Like the rest of my stories it centers on the characters Kitty Wilde and Artie Abrams. However, It has absolutely nothing to do with any of my previous stories. This is based upon just a few short sentences of spoilers, and my own conjecture, and may or may not be accurate for the actual episode when we see it next winter. If you don't want to be spoiled for Glee season six then I don't suggest you read this.

As you might expect from the title, this story has emotional ups and downs so so be prepared for that.

Special thank yous go out to MyGoldStar who gave thie the full beta treatment and gave feedback on the almost final draft, and Gleek_888 who gave me some suggestions on a plot point.

# # # # #

Kitty Wilde was the Head Bitch In Charge of the William McKinley High School cheerleading squad - the Cheerios. She was a senior this year and once again the captain of the squad as well as the right-hand person of the school's principal, her former cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester.

Kitty made it her life's ambition to be the hottest bitch in whatever joint she was in. If that role was challenged in any way she did whatever was necessary to defend that role; regardless of the consequences to her challenger. She was someone who knew what she wanted and did whatever was necessary to get It. She had once bullied a classmate into believing she was fat as revenge for stealing a guy from her.

Kitty did not believe in friendship or in love. She knew that friendship made you vulnerable to being hurt and that was not something she was willing to risk. She had learned this lesson in sixth grade when her best friend turned all of her other friends against her because she dared to tell the truth. Similarly she did not believe in love; she believed that what people believed to be a love was simply a form of infatuation. And if love really existed, the possibility of which was extremely remote, it was unlikely that two people would feel the same way for each other.

She had undergone a brief change of heart during her sophomore year at McKinley. At a point of weakness in her life, she had felt lonely. She had made friends, joined the glee club and even fallen in love, or she thought that she had.

That mistake had cost her most of her social standing and her popularity as well as her position as Captain of the Cheerios. For a while she didn't care that much because she thought she was happy. But that had been a mistake. The happiness didn't last. And it turned out that it had not been love after all.

She didn't see her error until most of her friends and her boyfriend graduated, and walked out of her life. They had all moved on with their lives to different towns and different schools and different jobs and completely forgotten about she and everyone else who was left back at McKinley.

Part way through Kitty's sophomore year, glee club had been canceled the first time, however alumni coach Finn Hudson had not given up along with several of her classmates who had since graduated had saved the club. But when those same classmates were on their ways out, they stopped caring.

They had fully known the Principal Sue was cancelling the glee club at the end of the year because of their nationals defeat. They even had some of the alumni return to say goodbye, but had barely put up a fight to save it when it was about to happen. They no longer cared because they were going onto their new lives, and Kitty and the others were left behind to cope with the loss of their club, which was the center of their lives at McKinley.

Finn had died and the others had graduated and moved on with their lives and no one cared about Kitty and the others they left behind. For a few weeks she and her ex-boyfriend went through the motions of keeping in contact with each other but that didn't last very long.

After they had all gone, Principal Sue had wasted no time stripping all traces of music and art programs from McKinney and forced all of the other four former members of the glee club to transfer to other schools, leaving Kitty the only remaining member of the former Glee club left.

The former glee club classroom was now a computer lab and all of their instruments and equipment had been sold or given to other clubs, so there was nothing left.

But Kitty was also a Cheerio and Principal Sue had always liked her, so she and Coach Roz Washington had promoted her back back to her former position as captain, a position she had lost in part because of her close ties to the New Directions, when her latest successor had proven inadequate.

Mr. Schue, had stuck around for about a year teaching other classes, but even he had finally given up and gotten a new job as a glee club coach at the rival school Carmel High.

Kitty was very resentful of her former club mates and lover, and channelled that energy in to her new role.

# # # #

Kitty and her entourage of Cheerios strode into the gym, preparing to begin cheer practice when she saw a group of unexpected bodies along with the football players, cheerleaders, and P.E. students. As she got closer she saw a familiar looking wheelchair, its occupant and those who were with him.

She and the others increased their stride and approached the group.

The boy in the wheelchair turned to face them and smiled when he recognized her.

"Hi Kitty," he greeted her with a smile.

That is until he saw the look on her face and the tone of her voice as she said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

It was him. The guy who had taken her heart, broken it, and then wheeled out of her life.

She felt all of the pent up emotions that she had buried deep inside begin to surface. She struggled to control her facial expressions as she began to re-suppress those feelings. She was Kitty Wilde, the meanest bitch in the school, and she had to remain strong in front of her squad and the others.

"Returning to the scene of the crime, Crippi Longstocking," she asked. "Did you wash out of film school?"

He seemed genuinely taken aback by her words and attitude. Good. Let him experience a taste of what she'd gone through for the last year and a half.

"We're here to help Rachel recruit members for a new glee club," Brittany Pierce, one of the others in the group answered. She also recognized her former idol, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez.

"And no, Kitty," her former lover answered, "I'm actually on a break from the Brooklyn Film Academy." Then he added, "Nice to see you too," in a sarcastic tone, which she ignored.

"Principal Sylvester will never allow that," Kitty told the older woman, ignoring her former lovers response.

"She doesn't have a choice," Quinn chimed in. "Rachel went over her head to the Lima School Superintendent, and agreed to pay for it out of her own pocket."

Kitty took this in stride, and didn't hesitate to lash back. "I don't know what you were all told, but the superintendent can not give you permission to waste my cheer practice time, and that's what you are doing right now."

To the squad she said, "Get into formation or you get laps," and every member of the Cheerleading squad dashed off to their positions. The other jocks suddenly found that they also had other things they needed to do and scattered.

Good. Fear was a powerful motivator.

So Rachel thought she could form a new glee club. There was no way that was happening if there was anything she could do about it. She would not let any of her classmates get suckered into that mess the way she had been.

# # # #

Artie just sat there mystified when Kitty turned back to her squad and the alumni began talking amongst themselves. Yeah, they had broken up when he graduated, but it had been mutual. He didn't understand why she was so upset.

But one thing was for sure. She still had the same fire that he remembered and fell in love with. Seeing her now, the old feelings began coming back.

"That went well," Brittany said.

"Didn't you used to date her?" Quinn asked Artie.

"Yes," Artie answered. "Until graduation."

"Always knew she was a stone cold bitch," Santana chimed in.

"Actually, I want her back," he told them.

Santana gave him the, 'are you crazy' look.

"Let's go find Sam," Brittany suggested. "Maybe he can help us with recruitment," and lead them out of the gym.

# # # #

Sure enough Assistant Football Coach Sam Evans and Head Coach Shannon Beiste were more accommodating when it came to allowing them to recruit from amongst the jocks. They were invited to talk to the group at the beginning of football practice and to observe and talk to whomever they wanted.

Artie really tried to get into it because he promised Rachel, but he was distracted and his heart wasn't in it. He'd forgotten how much he missed Kitty until she was standing right there five feet away from her. It had been a year and a half since he'd seen her. She still had her fire and trademark snark, which had its bite back, but she was the same old a Kitty whom he'd fallen in love with. He couldn't get her out of his mind and knew he had to talk to her alone if he was going to get through to her and find out what was going on.

# # # #

When Kitty met with Principal Sylvester, she confirmed what Quinn had said, that Rachel was allowed to reboot the glee club as long as she paid any expenses herself and the club did not interfere with classes and the other programs at the school. Further, Sue was forbidden from interfering with the club. However, she hinted, she could not be held responsible for what the other students did. Kitty nodded, getting the implication.

# # # #

The next day Artie approached Kitty at the same locker she'd occupied when he'd attended school there, which while only a year and a half ago, seemed like weeks.

"What the hell do you want now?" She asked, not even trying to mask the irritation in her voice.

"I thought we should talk," he told her.

"I'm not letting you recruit from my squad."

"I meant about us..."

"There hasn't been an 'us' since you rolled out of my life, Artie," she told him, her eyes focussed on the contents of her locker.

"There will always be an us," he told her in that calm soothing voice of his, looking at her until she involuntarily met his gaze.

Their eyes locks on each other for what seemed like an eternity until she forcibly broke his gaze and began walking down the hall and he followed.

No. She wasn't going to have this conversation with him.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, Kitty," he told her. "But this isn't you."

"How the hell do you know who I am!?" She instinctively blurted out.

Okay, maybe she was.

"I know you better than probably anyone else in this world," he told her. "We spent all those hours together practicing for glee, that time after the school shooting, and countless hours when we were dating."

"Things change," she responded with venom in her voice, "and so do people. That was a very long time ago!"

"Not in the ways that matter," he told her in that same calm voice. Did he know how it affected her?

"Don't pretend like you didn't change yourself!" She accused him. "When we started dating, you'd invested so much energy into winning my heart that I thought you wanted me forever."

"I did...I do!" he continued, in that same, calm soothing voice. Oh God! Did he know how much it affected her? No! She had to remain strong.

"Then why did we break up?" she asked simply.

"I thought you were okay with the breakup?" He told her, mystified, and then added quieter, "You know I would have done long distance."

"I was okay with it," she told him. "but that doesn't mean it's what I wanted."

"I'm confused," he said.

"But we both knew that it would never have worked. We saw plenty of evidence of that from seeing what happened with the other glee alumni."

"They already had their issues, that were just made worse by the distance. You and I didn't seem to have any issues. I love you and I thought you loved me-"

No. She wasn't going to be drawn back into the past.

"I was perfectly fine with the breakup," she reiterated forcibly, "What I was not okay with was you and all of the rest of my so called friends walking out of my life completely. Now if you'll excuse me...?"

She ducked into the girls locker room.

He exhaled in frustration.

Quinn, and Brittany approached from where they had witnessing most of the conversation. Quinn hugged him and said, "I'm sorry Artie."

But Artie was more determined than ever.

# # # #

A little while later, When Kitty strode out of the locked room into the gym, Artie was waiting for her. He was determined to make her listen.

"Kitty, I don't understand why you are so determined to give up on what we had," he told her.

She turned to face her former lover, looked him in the eye and with a straight face said, "Dating you and joining glee club was the WORST mistake of my life. I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. It cost me everything that mattered. We had nothing. You need to let this go."

He sat there stunned. He didn't know what to say.

She took advantage of his shock to move past him to where her squad was waiting.

Artie sat there in shock for several more minutes. He couldn't believe she felt that way. He thought that if he were persistent enough that he would get through to her. She'd always been a bit snarky, but she'd never been that mean to him before. He felt the tears well in his eyes but fought them back. Maybe he really was wrong about her?

# # # #

Santana overheard the conversation between Kitty and Artie from where she was talking to two sophomore twin Cheerios off to the side of the gym.

She had never liked Kitty, but for some reason that she didn't understand, Artie loved her. That bitch needed to shut up and listen to him.

# # # #

Artie rolled around the school in a daze, trying to help with recruitment but having trouble concentrating. When he and that others went to lunch he barely touched his food, claiming that he wasn't hungry. Several times he lost track of the conversation. This wasn't something that escaped his friends' attention, and they decided to take matters into their own hands.

# # # #

Later that day, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana caught up with Kitty in the gym. They had donned Cheerios Alumni uniforms.

"If you think you're going to get me to allow you to recruit my cheerleaders by appealing to me because you're a former captain and I used to idolize you, think again. That was a long time ago, and I've grown up." Kitty told her former mentor.

"You're half right," Quinn told her. "It has been a long time, but you haven't grown up one bit."

Kitty gave her an evil glare. "Says the woman who is dating the same guy who knocked her up in high school."

Quinn ignored the jab and continued.

"We're not here to talk about recruitment. The superintendent has given us his support to start glee again, and we will recruit whom we see fit. But we will respect you enough to not do it on your time." Quinn told her.

"We actually came to talk to you about Artie," Brittany told her.

"He still loves you, you know?" Quinn added.

Kitty rolled her eyes. Why were they getting involved in a private matter?

"What's your angle, Kitty?" Santana demanded, losing patience.

"Excuse me?" Kitty asked with a sassy, 'what's your problem' attitude.

"You like to play the big evil bitch, but I'm better at it than you, so cut the crap. The whole Bitch Cheerleader is so 2012. We had that market cornered back then. I'm the queen of mean, and even I didn't treat sweet guys like Artie the way you have been since we got back. He's obviously still loves you! Although, for the life of me I don't know why!"

"I highly doubt that!" she shot back. "And why do you even care?"

"Because he's my friend. And because of that I have love for him, even if I don't often show it. "

"There is no way he loved me the way you said. If he really ever loved me to begin with he would never have abandoned me when he went to college."

"Yes he did," Sam Evans, who happened to be talking to one of his football players nearby, chimed in. "Look, Kitty, I know we were never really that close when we were in Glee together, but I saw what you guys had, and saw what he went through after the breakup, and I've gotta tell you, I've never seen him so happy as he was with you, or as devastated as he was after you broke up and he moved to New York."

"Whatever, " Kitty retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Look," Quinn told her, "he still loves you, and even if your feelings have changed, you should hear him out."

"I have nothing more to say to him, I already told him-"

"-You're mad because he moved on with his life after you broke up?"

"I'm mad because he completely abandoned and ignored me after we broke up!"

"Seriously, Kitty," Sam said. "When the bunch of us moved in to Rachel and Kurt's apartment in New York, we were in very tight space, and our bedroom walls were sheets. I'm not kidding. It was very hard to keep secrets from each other. The guy was despondent without you for over a month. And now seeing you again he's beginning to show all the same signs. Trust me, he loves you."

"Please think about it," Quinn appealed to her, and the three of them walked off.

Kitty exhaled deeply.

# # # # #

That evening Kitty lay awake trying to forget the long buried feelings his presence was digging up. Was it possible they were right? No. His actions spoke volumes. If he really felt that way, he would not have agreed to the breakup, or would have come rolling back long before this.

On an impulse she'd dug out a photo album from her sophomore year that she kept buried in the back of a drawer, hoping to find rationalization for her anger, and justification for the belief that it had all been a mistake, but all it did was remind her of the good times.

The songs they had sung, the dances they had danced, the countless hours of rehearsal, competitions, and the time they had just been together.

She tried to remain bitter, but the more she thought about it the less bitter her feelings become and the stronger her feelings of sadness over lost love became. Damn him!

She stopped at the picture of the two of them taken at prom before she had given her dress to Tina because hers had been ruined by the plot of her nemesis Bree.

She had never felt so loved and accepted as she had that night, the night that they had made love for the first time. She'd loved him so much, and it had been the best night of her life.

The day that they had broken up, a few months later, had been the worst.

And today she had been meaner to him than she'd ever been before! Even when she'd been at her meanest during sophomore year she'd always taken it easy on him. She couldn't believe what she'd done!

Her face flushed, the tears flowed, and she began to ball her eyes our. Her entire body shook in anguish for over an hour. The walls that she had spent so long building finally collapsed. By the time she had stopped crying and was physically and emotionally exhausted enough to sleep, she knew that she had to talk to him.

# # # #

The next morning, Kitty sent Artie a simple text.

You know where to meet me. 4:00 PM - alone.

She knew that Artie would know exactly where she wanted him to meet her. The astronomy classroom was the place that they had gone when they wanted to be alone when they had been dating. It had been there meeting place when they had started their secret relationship, and they'd continued to use it for makeout sessions after they went public. It was where they'd shared their first real kiss. It had the benefit of being out of the way on the top level of the school, and only being used a couple periods a day. Glee Club had used it for rehearsal space when they broke up into smaller groups for that same reason.

She arrived about fifteen minutes early, and took her usual spot on top of the table in the back row, leaving the lights off. She still didn't know what she was going to say to him. But no matter how much she tried to suppress and deny it, she still had feelings for him. She didn't know if it would ever be possible to completely forgive him, but they needed to talk alone without the prying eyes and pressures of their respective social classes getting in the way.

She sat there in the dark and quiet classroom, alone with her thoughts until she saw the silhouette of his chair wheel through the door. As usual he locked the door behind him and left the lights out. He wheeled over next to where she was sitting, but unlike usual she didn't slide off of the table into his lap.

"Hey," he greeted her tentatively

"Hey," she answered back, also tentatively.

Their eyes didn't meet.

"I've been going through my head trying to figure out all of the things that I wanted to tell you, and now that I'm here, I am drawing a blank as to where to begin."

She nodded. "I'm not sure what to say either."

"I think I'm going to start with, I love you."

"As much as I've tried to tell myself otherwise, I still love you too," she sniffled. "I think that's why this is so hard. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to take you back or forgive you."

"I never stopped loving you, Kitty. I'm not really sure why you think I did. I didn't really want to break up in the first place. I only did it because I thought you wanted it."

"Why would you think that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, for one thing," he began. "You said from the beginning that our relationship was probably as doomed as all the others that started in Glee."

"That's not necessarily the case though," she venture. "Look at Kurt and Blaine."

"Kurt dumped Blaine several months ago, because he thought they were too young to be engaged," he informed her.

"Oh," was all she could say. She was truly taken aback by this news. Why didn't they just stay together not engaged, rather than break up?

"Then there was the fact that the closer we got to graduation and summer, the more distant you seemed to become."

She nodded, "It was killing me that the time was coming when I wouldn't see you every day. I think maybe I was trying to cushion the impact of that. I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"I think it confused me more than anything," he responded. "I thought we had something really special, and I know I've said it before, but I would not have gotten into the Brooklyn Film Academy without you, and it just doesn't seem fair that the consequence of going off and pursuing my dream is losing the woman I love."

"We did, and it didn't have to."

"Then why did you let me think it's what you wanted?"

"Because, Artie," she told him, tears welling in her eyes, "You were supposed to fight for me!"

"What? "

"You know about my past. You know more than anyone about my insecurities. There was hardly a day that deep down inside, I didn't question my worthiness to be with you. Did you know that?"

He didn't. He thought it was the other way around. He shook his head no.

"But," she continued, "you perused getting close to me for months before I let you in. When I finally decided to be with you openly, it was probably the hardest thing I've ever done because it gave you the power to hurt me, something I've been scared to death to do ever since I was betrayed by my best friend Julie.

"When we talked about breaking up, I expected you to fight for me - you were supposed to fight for me! That's why I'm so upset! You didn't fight for me, and it made me feel like you didn't care!"

"Of course I cared!"

"It didn't feel like it! None of you fought for Glee Club because you were leaving, and you didn't fight for me!"

"Kitty, I cared. I love you!" He plead.

"Well you didn't act like it at the time, and it made me feel like crap," she told him.

Her gaze finally met his and their eyes met. Then she paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not she should continue, before she hesitantly added, "The worst part is, Artie, as much as I've tried to deny it, tried to convince myself otherwise, its been tearing me up inside for a year and a half, I never stopped loving you and I always will!" Her face flushed, and tears filled her eyes.

He rolled closed and reached out, inviting her into his lap, which she slid off the table into.

He put his arms around her and held her close, laying her head on his shoulder. She had forgotten how comforting his arms were.

"I cared then, and I care now," he told her.

She cried on his shoulder for several minutes as he put his arms around her and rubbed her back and shoulder to try to comfort her until she stopped crying.

"What happened to you Kitty?" He asked her in his soothing tone of voice. "I thought you had outgrown the whole bitch cheerleader routine."

She sniffed and he wiped away her tears.

"McKinley High is a very different place now, Artie. After Principal Sue canceled Glee she wasted no time in removing the last remaining parts of the club. Two weeks after you left, Marley's mom got a letter informing her that her services in the cafeteria we're no longer needed.

"Sue fired Millie?" Artie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kitty answered. "She came up with some bullshit excuse, but we all knew it was really a thinly veiled way to hurt Marley, who had to transfer to another school when her mom got a different job outside the district."

"That's terrible!" Artie said.

Kitty noded and continued for story. "By fall, she had completely emptied the choir room, sold all the instruments, fired Brad, and turned the whole thing into a computer lab, just as she said she would.

"At one of the first couple football practices of the year, there was some kind of accident. I don't know the specifics because I wasn't there, but apparently a football that Ryder kicked did some significant damage to Principal Sue's LeCar. She was so furious! In addition to making his family pay to get it fixed, she used it as an excuse to expel him.

"Then she caught Bree and Jake having sex under the bleachers one afternoon and expelled them on the spot as well."

"She expelled Bree?" Artie asked in disbelief. "I thought she liked Bree?"

"So did I," Kitty said. "And so did Bree. But she really wasn't a very good Cheerleading captain, and didn't do as well as she hoped at torturing us in the glee club.

"Some of the football players and cheerleaders continued to make it their life's ambition to torture Unique and Sue refused to do anything about it. She also took away her key to the unisex faculty bathroom and forced her to go back to using the boy's restroom, which still made her uncomfortable. There was no glee club to be her support system and I was preoccupied with my own pain, so by the end of September last year, Unique decided it wasn't worth it and transferred out as well. I have a feeling that was Sue's plan all along.

"I was the only former glee club member left.

"You know how sensitive I am to being judged. Glee club was like a sanctuary for me. It was the one place in this God forsaken school that I didn't have to worry about that, as long as I was myself. With that gone I felt as if everyone was judging me.

"Sue made sure to take every opportunity to remind everyone that Glee club were losers and disbanded in disgrace. With everybody else from Glee gone, I didn't even have my friends to help support me, so I put up my old defenses and withdrew into myself.

"So the following Monday I was summoned to the principal's office. Sue pretended to be concerned about how withdrawn I was, but really just wanted me to take my old position as Captain of the Cheerios back, but told me I would need to stop being mopey and become strong again. By that time I was so emotionally numb I agreed to what she wanted, and after a few days it became second nature to me. I've been this way ever since.

"Mr. Schue stuck it out through the rest of the school year, teaching a history class that he hated. Sue made him keep the old office to rub it in his face every day they she had won and cancelled glee. But when his son was born he snapped out of the daze and finally took the job at Carmel High that they'd been after him to take. Mrs. Pillsbury went with him, of course."

"I'm sorry it's been so hard on you," Artie said, squeezing her toward him and kissing her forehead.

"Why did you stop calling and messaging me?" She asks.

"Well, when I heard about you and Ryder-" he began.

"-What about me and Ryder?" She demanded.

"It's okay," he told her. "I know the two of you dated."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and he went out after I left," he told her.

"Who told you that?" She demanded.

"I don't remember," he lied. It had been Marley, but he didn't want to cause conflict between the two friends if they ever saw each other again.

"What is it with people thinking I liked Ryder?" She asked exasperated. "First getting the wrong idea after I took him to dinner after he told us all about the incident with his babysitter, and now this?

"Look," she continued. "Ryder and I are just friends. I took him to dinner after what he told us because I wanted him to know that there was someone who actually understood what he went through, without exposing my own experience to the whole club.

"Yes, a couple weeks after you left, he and I did go out to dinner - AS FRIENDS - because he was having a hard time accepting that Marley needed her space after the whole Jake betrayal. We spent the entire time talking about how hard it was for him to see her hurting and not being able to get close to her. He really did love her. And the rest of the time he listened to me pine over how much I already missed you!

"I could never feel for him- or for that matter anyone - how I feel for you," she reassured him.

"Wow," he responded. "I thought that you had moved on, and hadn't been honest and told me about it... I couldn't bring myself to ask you about it ... The thought of the two of you together made me depressed and sick to my stomach for days ... I moped around for weeks after that..."

"I know," she said. "Sam told me yesterday. I really had no idea. I thought that it was just a case of out of sight, out of mind, and you'd moved on... "

He shook his head, and squeezed her closer. "I eventually tried to, but was never successful because no one compared to you..."

They just sat there holding each other for another 20 minutes or so, letting the things that were said sink in.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked him, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know," he told her. "But I do know that I want you back, and will do whatever it takes to regain your trust and keep it. I'm never letting you go again." He wrapped his arms around her waist to prove his point.

"I'll stay here in Lima with you until you graduated if that's what it will take to get you back," he continued.

"You'd actually do that?"

"I would have done that a year and a half ago if I thought that's what you wanted. "

"You would really have given up your dream for me?" she asked, mystified. "Even after I went to all of that trouble to get you to accept your admission in the first place?"

"Well hopefully it would just have been postponed," he answered, "but yes if necessary.

"You still don't get it. No matter what else happens in our lives, no matter wherever life takes us, you and I are endgame. We complete each other and are meant to be together. You know it and I know it. We both need to never forget that."

Their eyes locked.

"I love you so much, Artie Abrams!" She told him.

"I love you too, Kitty Wilde," he told her.

Their heads moved closer to eachother and they shared a passionate kiss.

# * # * #

End Notes:

By now, you may be wondering what parts of the story are mine and what are legitimate spoilers. The following are the spoilers that were known when the story was written that I refer to in the story:

Rachel's TV show bombs and is quickly cancelled. The fallout renders her Hollywood career dead in the water. Having already burned her bridges on Broadway, she has nowhere to go. She ends up moving back home. Still dismayed that Principal Sue disbanded the Glee Club, she goes above her head to the superintendent of Lima Public Schools. She convinces him to revive the McKinley Glee Club by offering to fund it with her remaining TV money.

The Klaine breskup is real, though it may or may not be permanent

Kitty Wilde makes her first appearance in episode 2: Homecoming (when this story is set). She's the head bitch in command and very bitter about how she was treated by the Glee grads and by Artie when he left for college. We don't know how big a part she plays in season 6, but she's apparently recurring. We know she also has at least a couple scenes in episode 5 The Hurt Locker, pt 2 between she and Rachel, and most likely other scenes.

Sue forced the rest of the Glee club newbies to transfer out of McKinley, after she disbanded the club. This is real, but the ressons are mine.

Rachel recruited her old clubmates and friends to help her recruit new Glee Club members. Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana recruit the cheerleaders. Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Sam, and Tina attempt to recruit amongst McKinley's Christian tea party

Regarding the Kitty/Artie breakup, this story assumes some different things than my other stuff, so let me remind you once again that THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORIES regardless of how some things may remind you of parts of them. I didn't write their breakup scene, but for the purpose of this story, I imagine it went something similar to the one in this story. s/9630908/45/Glee-The-New-York-Story on the surface very agreeable, but you know there is more going on inside their heads and hearts.

I hope you enjoyed the story, and as always favorite (if so inclined) and review.


End file.
